


Best of You and Me

by stars28



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: When Mark was dragged out of his dorm by BamBam and Yugyeom, he didn’t expect to meet someone like Jackson. But he wasn’t complaining.





	Best of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from ‘The Party Scene’ by All Time Low.
> 
> Based on this idea: “Stuck at a boring party with my friends and the only interesting thing is the cute boy playing beer pong”.

Mark was questioning his sanity as he allowed BamBam and Yugyeom to drag him by the arms into the loudness of the house party they’d pestered him to go to. They’d barged into his room and told him that, as he’d just finished his end of year exams, he was obligated to out and get drunk with them. He’d tried to decline, stating tiredness, but to no avail. Before he’d known what was happening, Yugyeom was pushing him into a shower while BamBam went through his clothes, trying to find something suitable. BamBam’s words, not his.

And that was how he ended up here, in a large room of people he didn’t know, most of whom were already drunk.

He turned to BamBam and said, “I hate you.”

His friend laughed, tilting his head back, “No you don’t! Just wait till you’ve drunk something!”

Mark doubted it. But he was willing to give it a try, if only to shut BamBam up. Following Yugyeom and BamBam, he made his way through the crowd of people drunkenly dancing to the kitchen. He got pushed one way or another several times before he reached the kitchen, or what he assumed was the kitchen, given the sheer amount of alcohol scattered around on the table and the kitchen sides. Even the sink had been filled with ice and bottles of beer were submerged in the cold water. Briefly, he wondered if all the cans and bottles were going to be recycled before dismissing the thought. That wasn’t his problem.

After using a towel to dry his beer off and removing the lid, Mark decided to brave the other room. The music was just as loud as before, except this time, BamBam and Yugyeom disappeared into the crowd of people. He didn’t know why he expected anything more, they always did this. Invited him to a party, only to disappear at the very start, and then end up making out somewhere, typically a bedroom or a bathroom. He knew he’d have to deal with both of them in the morning, both being in denial about the other’s feelings. Maybe he could do _something_ about those blind and lovesick idiots this time around. It would at the very least cut down on the amount of hopeless whining from BamBam and Yugyeom he’d have to hear on a daily basis.

He took a sip of his beer and resigned himself for a night of people watching. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to lean against a wall at a party while BamBam and Yugyeom did their thing. He’d only been there a few minutes, idly observing the crowd and taking sips of beer, when he was approached by a guy in a black snapback and the tightest pair of black skinny jeans Mark had ever seen. It didn’t hurt though; the guy’s thick thighs were almost bursting out of the tight material of his jeans. The visual of the man in _just_ the jeans and the snapback without the excessively constricted white t-shirt and leather jacket popped into Mark’s mind unintentionally. But he couldn’t deny that it wasn’t a pleasant thought and one which encouraged him to engage with the man. Maybe this party wouldn’t be so bad after all. (He’d never tell BamBam and Yugyeom that.)

“Hey.”

Mark turned towards fully the guy, tilting his head to one side, questioning, “Yeah?”

“I’m Jackson – wanna play beer pong?” The guy – _Jackson_ – asked.

He scratched the back of his neck and said cheekily, smiling widely, “You often offer your name out to strangers Jackson?”

“You know I’m Jackson, so I think it’s only me who doesn’t know who _you_ are.”

Mark was quiet for a few moments before sighing and agreeing, “You’ve got a point there. I’m Mark.”

“And who did you come to this party with?”

That made him think about his friends and he glanced around the dimly lit room in an attempt to locate the two idiots that had dragged him to this party in the first place. Ah, there they were. Well, all he could see was Yugyeom’s back and BamBam’s hands wrapped firmly around Yugyeom’s waist and neck. That hadn’t taken them long, but then it never did.

He gestured with his hand over towards the pair and replied, “Those two idiots.”

“Why are they idiots?”

“Because they always do _that_ and then they’re in denial about the other’s feelings for them.” Mark explained, running a hand through his hair in exasperation, “And then they’ll coming crying, sometimes literally, to me about it. It got tiring after maybe… the third time?”

Jackson laughed loudly, “I know the feeling. Two of my friends do the same thing.”

It was silent between the two for a few moments, before Jackson said, “Now that we know each other’s names, shall we play beer pong?”

Mark shrugged, taking another drink of his beer, “It’s not like I’ve got anything else to do.”

Jackson’s face lit up with a wide smile and he grabbed Mark’s upper arm, saying, “Let’s go!”

He let himself be dragged through the crowd into another room, where there were no people and a white table set up with empty cups on each side, completed with ping pong balls and many bottles of alcohol. He wouldn’t say this, but he was glad to be away from all the other people. The music was less deafening in here too.

“So, rock, paper, scissors to decided who’s going first?” Jackson proposed, his hand already outstretched in front of him.

Instead of replying, Mark simply held out his hand in a loose fist. The other grinned and then said, “One, two… _three!_ ”

He threw rock while Jackson swore vehemently as he’d thrown scissors. He laughed, “This night just keeping getting better!”

“What?” Jackson said, taking his black snapback off and running a hand through his blonde hair, “That’s just unfair!”

The image from earlier appeared back in Mark’s mind, except this time it was of Jackson without his snapback and him just _gripping_ the blonde locks tightly as Jackson fell to his knees in front of him, moaning loudly. _Shit_ , it was a good mental image. He shook his head quickly to rid his brain of the incredibly enticing image.

Once they’d filled each of the twenty plastic cups with beer and set each ten up in a triangle on each side of the table, he took his position at the once end of the table and picked up the ping pong ball. He aimed and threw the tiny ball into the Jackson’s nearest cup.

“Why do I have the weirdest feeling that I’m going to regret suggesting this?” Jackson asked after he’d taken his first drink.

(-)

An hour later and both Mark and Jackson were drunk. They’d given up on playing beer pong a while ago, instead they’d sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall furthest from the door, and started drinking straight from the bottles. It was much easier, Mark reflected, watching as Jackson took another drink of beer, his throat moving sinfully to swallow the liquid. Not to mention _, so much more attractive._

“What’s attractive?”

“I…uh,” Mark said, looking away from his new friend’s sweaty throat, “Didn’t say anything?”

“Liar.”

Fuck it, he thought, drinking the last of his beer. May as well enjoy this night as much as humanly possible.

“I said, you’re attractive.”

Jackson’s eyes widened before he smirked and said, leaning towards Mark, “Is this the part where I admit that I spotted you when you walked in and wanted you since then?”

Mark gulped, “R-really?”

He only heard Jackson’s deep chuckle before there were a pair of lips on his. He hadn’t seen his night ending like this, but he wasn’t going to complain. He kissed back with equal fervour, _wanting_ and _needing_ Jackson closer. Mark looped his right hand around Jackson’s neck, pulling him closer, as his left hand clutched at Jackson’s waist. He felt Jackson’s hands creep along his back, holding him tight and gripping at his shirt.

They broke away from each other for a moment, just enough time for Mark to say, “Oh shit, this is great.”

From their closeness, Mark could feel Jackson’s warm breath on his face as he replied, “Only _great_? Clearly I need to up my game.”

He laughed as Jackson dived straight back into it, smoothly sliding his tongue into Mark’s unsuspecting mouth.

(-) 

“Mar – oh.”

Mark pulled away from Jackson, already missing the other’s lips on his, and turned to face the person who’d interrupted them. He groaned when he saw that it was BamBam with a clingy, whining Yugyeom attached to his waist.

“Dammit BamBam.” He muttered, feeling Jackson hide his face in his shoulder. Jackson was shaking with supressed laughter.

His friend smirked, “Looks like you don’t hate me after all then?”

“I really, really do.” Mark replied, tightening his hold on Jackson’s shoulders, “Please leave.”

BamBam laughed as he dragged Yugyeom out of the room, saying, “C’mon Yugyeom. This room’s taken.”

Once his friends had left and shut the door behind them, Mark said, “Can we forget that ever happened?”

Jackson resurfaced from his shoulder and grinned widely, “I can do that. On one condition.”

“Anything.”

Jackson’s grin turned wicked, “We continue making out.”

“Fuck yes.”

Mark barely had time to take another breath before Jackson’s mouth was pressing insistently against his.

Yeah, he thought as he let Jackson’s tongue enter his mouth, this party wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be lovely. :D


End file.
